


우아함에 대하여

by lazy_lemon



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	우아함에 대하여

La vie en rose, 델프트 도자기, 최고급 초콜릿. 에릭이 슈미츠 박사에 대해 기억하는 것은 그 정도였다. 물론 마음만 먹으면 차가운 수술대, 화약의 매캐한 내음, 다정함을 뒤집어 쓴 냉정한 명령도 충분히 떠올릴 수 있었지만 그의 이름에서 먼저 떠오는 것은 그런 것들이었다. 아름답고, 우아하고, 강하면서도 달콤한 것. 아름다움과 강함이라는 양립하기 어려운 두 가지의 조합을 최고로 치는 그의 미적 편력은 때론 기괴한 방향으로 표출되기도 했다. 이를테면 슈바르츠, 그의 개 처럼 말이다.   
슈미츠 박사의 방은 그 어떤 당원이나 연구원들의 방보다 아름다웠다. 박사의 손에서 자라나 미적 의식까지도 그대로 주입 받은 에릭이었지만 그 방만은 일반적인 기준에서도 아름답다고 할 수 있었다. 겉으로 대놓고 드러나지는 않지만 알아보기 힘들 정도로 숨겨진 것도 아닌, 우아한 화려함. 에릭은 한눈에 그 방에 매료되었다. 아버지의 서재와도 같은 느낌이지만 조금 더 고급스럽고 범접하기 어려운 분위기가 서린 곳. 그 방을 지키는 것은 새까만 털이 매끄러운 사냥개였다. 잘생긴 도베르만은 고위 당원들이 아끼는 종족이기도 했지만 박사의 것은 남달랐다. 슈바르츠Schwarzwald. 그 털의 빛깔처럼 검고 검은 이름을 가진 그 개는 먹을 필요도, 쉴 필요도 없었다. 어떤 의미에서는 가장 완벽한 파수꾼인 셈이다. 

"슈바르츠!"

방에 들어서면 박사는 언제나 노래하듯 그 이름을 불렀다. 마치 저를 부르는 소리에 반응해 개가 꼬리라도 친다는 듯. 하지만 방안을 울리는 것은 사정없는 침묵이었고 박사는 즐겁다는 듯 웃었다. 

"이 아이는 너 때문에 죽은 것이란다, 에릭."

다정한 손길이 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 얌전히 앉은 자세를 한 개의 발치에는 신문이 놓여있었다. 에릭이 이 수용소로 끌려오던 날의, 이제는 에릭의 생일이 되어버린 날짜가 박혀있는 신문은 먼지 하나 없이 깨끗하기만 했다. 수용소의 철문을 뜯어버린 에릭을 발견한 날, 박사는 흥분에 겨워 슈바르츠를 쏘았다고 했다. 그 날을 영원히 기억하기 위해. 에릭은 자신과 운명이 뒤바뀐 개를 물끄러미 바라보았다. 동그란 검은 눈동자는 미동도 없이 주인만을 바라보았다. 그 후로 에릭은 남몰래 슈바르츠를 쓰다듬어보곤 했다. 그 느낌은 에릭이 알고 있는 무엇과도 달랐다. 서늘하고 빳빳한, 하지만 놀랄만큼 부드러운 그것은 죽음의 촉감이었다.  
박사는 에릭에게 모든 것을 가르쳤다. 그 안에는 식사 예절도 포함되어 있었다. 에릭은 곧 수 없이 늘어선 포크와 나이프의 행렬에도 익숙해졌다. 인형과도 같이 정확하게 프렌치 코스의 정찬을 맛보고 우아하게 와인잔을 들어올리는 것에 박사는 웃음을 숨기지 않았다.   
매주 금요일 밤, 박사의 방에서 이루어지는 정찬은 아이의 입맛에는 난해하기 그지 없는 고급품들 뿐이었지만 디저트만큼은 그 시간이 아깝지 않을 만큼 달콤했다. 최고급 크림과 바닐라로 만든 아이스크림, 뜨거운 초콜릿을 끼얹은 넛츠, 혀가 녹을 듯 달콤한 브라우니....... 때때로 박사는 초콜릿이나 케이크를 손수 집어 에릭의 입에 넣어주곤 했다. 그 순간 만큼은 식사 예절도 중요치 않았다. 단정한 손가락이 먹기 좋은 크기의 달콤한 것을 집어 에릭의 입술을 벌렸고 오래동안 그 안에서 머물렀다. 입 안에서 부드럽게 녹은 것이 목구멍으로 넘어가고, 작은 혀가 매끄럽게 젖은 손가락을 깨끗하게 핥아내면 그제야 빠져나간 손가락은 착하다는 듯 에릭의 젖은 입술을 닦아주곤 했다.


End file.
